Rien qu'une danse
by Abscynthe
Summary: Christian aime Satine, une courtisane qui vend ses charmes aux hommes, et vedette du Moulin Rouge. Or, le Duc l'a veut, et Satine doit renoncer à son amour pour avoir une place en haut de l'affiche. Ici, Satine n'est pas malade. Enjoy.


R i e n _ q u ' u n e _ d a n s e .

**Disclamer : **Les perso, le contexte et tout le tralala ne sont bien évidemment pas à moi !

**Genre : **Romance/Drame

**Rated : **T/M à voir, j'ai mis M car je pense qu'il y aura de la vulgarité et de la grossiereté dans certain passage.

**Résumé :**_Christian aime Satine, il ne peut le nier. Femme de cabaret, elle vend ses charmes et doit succomber au duc pour avoir une place dans la célébrité. Or, tout cela se complique quand elle aussi tombe amoureuse de Christian... Apprenant que le Duc compte tuer Christian si Satine ne lui revient pas, cette dernière fait croire à son amour qu'elle ne l'a jamais aimé, avec peine et douleur. Christian ne la croit pas dans un premier temps, et, le coeur déchiré, il repartira dans sa ville natale sans en parler à Satine.. Malheureusement, cette dernière avait bel et bien l'intention de tout lui avouer après le spectacle qui semble durer une éternité pour la demoiselle ._

* * *

**~Prologue~**

**" Non Christian, non ! Je ne te suivrais pas... Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, sache le ! Je veux.. Je veux cette place ! Je ne veux plus être au Moulin Rouge !"**

s'écria Satine, cachant sa tristesse à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait depuis tout à l'heure. Il y a à peine une demi-heure, il était si heureux. Il allait enfin pouvoir partir loin de ce cabaret avec la femme de sa vie. Mais celle-ci avait brusquement changé son plan. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait décidemment pas. Enervé par ce que déblatairait Satine, Christian envoya valser tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, cassant de nombreux vases et autre choses diverses au passage. Effrayée, Satine se recula, mais continua à le regarder avec peine, sentant la douleur du jeune homme qui déchirait son coeur en plusieurs parts. Les larmes du jeune brun commencèrent à monter, et il cria à Satine :

**"Je.. je ne peux tout simplement pas te croire ! Pourquoi me fais-tu ça, maintenant ?! Que t'arrive-t-il, dis moi la vérité Satine, il y a quelque chose non ?! Ce ne peut être la vérité... "**

Satine ferma douloureusement les yeux, elle n'arrivait pas à jouer la comédie avec lui, son coeur voulait parler, tout lui avouer, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas pour lui, pour lui sauver la vie. Si elle lui avouait tout, ils partiraient, et elle savait très bien que les hommes du Duc les retrouveraient et tueraient Christian sans hésiter. Satine reprit une tête de circonstance, et fronça les sourcils.

**"C'est bel et bien terminé, Christian. Ce n'est que la pure véritée."**

Et elle tourna les talons, commençant à partir. Elle avait du mal à lever les chevilles, à mettre ses jambes l'une devant l'autre sans tituber. Elle entendit des bruits de pas, le suivait-elle ? Elle accéléra le pas, pensant qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister à un nouvel affrontement avec lui. Christian vit bien son accélération, et la devança en l'attrapant par le poignet droit, l'arrêtant net. D'un geste sec il la fit se retourner pour être face à elle, tout proche. Christian ne pourrait jamais l'oublier, il savait bien que les images de son histoire avec la jeune femme resteraient à jamais gravées dans sa tête. Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé, il l'aimait d'un grand Amour, le premier amour de sa vie. Sa peau douce contre sa main lui rappela tout ses instants magiques ou ils se retrouvaient seuls, cachés de tous et se confiaient leur amour comme ils le pouvaient de cette façon si romantique qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout cela pouvait être réel. Christian prit alors compte que ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve, peut-être qu'effectivement elle ne l'aimait pas. Peut-être, oui peut-être que ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'il n'avait fait qu'imaginer l'amour de la jeune femme pour lui. Jouait-elle la comédie avec lui ? Christian n'arrivait pas à y croire, mais lâcha prise. Il la lâcha, et posa sa main sur la joue de Satine. Devait-il renoncer à elle ? N'était-elle donc pas pour lui ? Il fallait bien croire que non. Le bonheur, le véritable bonheur durable ne pouvait se connaître. Surtout pour un pauvre petit écrivain de campagne. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas se faire aimer par Satine, par la belle courtisane que tout le monde admirait. La princesse. Il n'était pas à la hauteur, il n'était pas riche et n'avait rien à lui offrir mis à part son amour. Ce n'était que peu. Christian ferma les yeux un moment, puis la regarda, et Satine comprit que son amour venait de la croire, que Christian avait bel et bien comprit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas... Elle eut un souffle au coeur, elle n'arriverait pas à tenir longtemps sous son regard si peiné et triste. Il lui sourit d'un sourire les plus tristes qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle avait envie de pleurer.. Non, elle avait envie de lui dire que ce n'était que pour trompé le Duc, elle avait envie de se blottir dans ses bras, de s'excuser et de lui dire qu'après ce fameux spectacle, ils partiraient bel et bien tout les deux, ensemble, rien qu'eux et leur amour. Mais Satine ne le pouvait pas. Elle recula alors doucement, et s'éloigna de lui, en imaginant déjà son retour, pour se réconforter.

Christian la regarda, et une fois sa silhouette disparu, il tomba à genoux lourdement. Son coeur lui faisait mal, il avait envie de vomir et de mourir là, sur place. Son coeur ne vivait plus, il battait à un rythme régulier tel un robot, sans sentiments. Le jeune brun se tient fortement la poitrine, et ferma les yeux, laissant sa peine découler sur son visage par les larmes salées qui s'échappaient de ses yeux bruns. Il devait faire quelque chose, il devait se ressaisir.. Ou non. Il ne savait plus très bien. La vie continuait-elle sans Satine ? Il tomba a nouveau, restant allongé là, à même le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même. N'était-il plus que cela finalement ? Un pantin que l'on avait jeté, digne de la poubelle ? Que l'on lui arrache le coeur ! Tel est son destin. Il ouvrit les yeux, sa vue était brouillée, les images de Satine défilaient sous ses yeux. Que devait-il faire ? Après un moment dans cette position-là, il entendit le spectacle commencé en face de chez lui. Non, il ne pouvait pas rester ici ! S'il restait là, il la verrait tout les jours, il ne pouvait plus la voir, son coeur ferait trop mal. Voir une personne que l'on aime ne pas nous aimer, nous ignorer... Christian retient quelques larmes de plus, et se releva, décidé. Il partit vers sa chambre, attrapa à la hâte ses valises et les rempli de toutes les choses qui lui passait sous la main. Il allait rentrer chez lui... Il imaginait déjà son père lui faire des remontrances sur la ville qu'est Paris. Christian, lui, n'oublierait jamais cette ville, cette ville de l'amour, ou il avait vécu de si bon souvenirs...

Les valises une fois finit, il sécha ses larmes, prit son argent, et descendit d'un pas pressé dans la rue. Une voiture arriva, plus précisement un taxi. Il posa son regard une dernière fois sur le Moulin Rouge, et lui fit ses adieux si tristes et déprimant. Il rentra finalement dans le taxi quand la première scène du spectacle venait de se terminer, les applaudissements fusant de toute part. La deuxième ne tarderait pas à commencer. La voiture s'éloigna du moulin rouge, s'éloigna de l'amour, des souvenirs qu'il avait, de tout ce qu'il avait vécu, de la plus belle époque de sa vie, de Satine...

* * *

Tadadaaaaaam ! Fin du Prologue.

Un peu court, mais c'est le but du prologue ! xD

J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié !

La suite sera sûrement en ligne la semaine prochaine.


End file.
